Violet and Indigo
by SummerRose503
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet got married and then they had two twin girls one a feisty little trouble maker named Violet Orchid. Then a Calm peaceful non trouble maker named Indigo Rose.The family of Gnomes move to Lima, Ohio and meet a girl named Sara Evans great niece of Ms. Montage
1. Violet

Violet Orchid Montague

Name: Violet Orchid Montague

Home: Combined Garden

Species: Garden Gnome

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Blonde/ Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Hat Color: Purple (well if you mix red and blue you get purple)

Family: Gnomeo (Father)

Juliet (Mum)

Indigo (Violet's younger twin sister)

Personality: Violet loves to get in trouble and make jokes and pranks in the garden. She mostly enjoys messing with her sister or gnomes that are busy at work in the garden, except she stays away from her parents. When she does get in trouble it's usually for going into the ally, but if she gets into a truck load of trouble for who knows what with her she tries either blaming it on her sister or does what her sister calls an Violetment (its where if Violet if about to get in too lots of trouble, she starts acting all sweet and kind and that usually works) She Enjoys Adventures

Power: Well didn't you know all gnomes have powers. Violet's power is making things grow faster without using any miracle grow on the plants.


	2. Indigo

Indigo Rose Montague

Name: Indigo Rose Montague

Home: Combined Garden (Reds and Blue Garden)

Species: Garden Gnomeo

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green/ Blue

Family:

Gnomeo (Father)

Juliet (Mum)

Violet (Twin Sister)

Personality: Indigo is the complete opposite of her sister. She hates jokes, trouble makers, and most of all her sister trying to leave the garden and explore the ally along with the garden across the ally. Indigo does enjoy books, how her mum had a rose in her hand, well Indigo has a book in her hand. She doesn't get the book until she is able to stand and walk around on her own. Indigo never gets in trouble, unless her sister gets her in trouble.

Likes: Books, Flowers, quiet/ peaceful places, and her family (well part of her family)

Power: She can tell when something is wrong or out of place (Example: if the garden is quiet she knows Violet is up to no good)


	3. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It was a beautiful warm summer day in London, England. Somewhere in the middle of London lived two gnomes, their names are Gnomeo and Juliet. Now these two gnomes were to be parents in about two to three days. They had no idea: how many there would be, what to name the child, or if it would be a girl or a boy.

"Gnomeo" said Juliet looking down at the smooth soft green grass.

"Yes, what is it?" he was worried for Juliet, she hasn't been acting right for the past month. Juliet also sounded nervous and scared.

"I'm nervous, what if: something bad happens, what if I'm a bad mother, what if the baby hates me, or what if I accidently drop the baby and it gets smashed"

Gnomeo pulled Juliet's face up to his so they were looking into each other's eyes. "The worse that could happen is that we get a child who is a trouble maker and enjoys breaking things in the garden and well pretty much getting in trouble all the time." Juliet laughs at Gnomeo's remark about his fear of a child.

"You know that could happen."

"Yes, but it's a fifty to one hundred chance Juliet" he says as they continue to walk hand in hand. "Juliet I got to go do some work around the garden."

"That's fine I have to go do some work as well" they both let go of each other's hands and walk in different directions.

Later with Juliet and her friend Nanette:

"Juliet your little gnome will be fine" says Nanette trying to make her friend happy.

"Nanette I'm just nervous that all in about two or three days I'll shall be a mother and Gnomeo will be a father and we will be starting a family together.

"Will you calm down and take time to smell the roses" says Nanette pointing to a rose bush near by.

Just then Juliet went into Labor. "Nanette" screamed Juliet.

Nanette came over from the rose bush. "What's wrong Orchid" Nanette had been calling Juliet that since her and Gnomeo got married.

"Nanette its time" said Juliet as she was trying to control her breathing when Shroom and Benny came up after they heard Juliet scream in pain.

"Juliet what's wrong" said Benny sounding worried

"Benny go find Gnomeo and tell him the baby is coming."

"But Juliet you're not due for a few more days"

"Yes, well babies can come early and this one is one of those"

Benny turns and starts the run to find Gnomeo in the two gardens that the humans combined. Then Juliet calls after him as she was getting up off the grass "Oh and Benny tell Gnomeo to meet me at the shed.

With Gnomeo:

"Gnomeo! Gnomeo!" yelled Benny with Shroom hopping at his heel.

"Benny calm down and what's wrong" said Gnomeo putting down the shovel he was holding.

"It's Juliet"

"What's happened, is she smashed" said Gnomeo getting worried

"No, but she is getting ready to have the baby" said Benny as Shroom started pushing Gnomeo who froze at the sound of Juliet about to have a baby or babies and he was about to be a father.

"Well come on Gnomeo don't just stand there and wait for the grass to grow" said Benny trying to snap Gnomeo out of his daydream.

Gnomeo come out of his daydream. "Well let's don't just stand here." "Where is Juliet anyway?"

"She's in the shed over there" said Benny pointing over at the shed across the yard.

Gnomeo, Benny, and Shroom run over to the shed with every gnome in the garden standing outside waiting for the news. Gnomeo pushed himself through the crowd and then Nanette came out of the shed.

"Nanette, where's Juliet, is she ok, is the baby ok." Gnomeo was so worried.

"Come see for yourself" said Nanette as she led Gnomeo into the shed.

"Gnomeo" said Juliet looking up from the little bundles in her arms.

"Juliet, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Gnomeo, just tired" she said as she rocked two little baby gnomes.

"So are this the baby?" he said looking into one of the blankets

"Well one of them" she said handing him one of the babies

Gnomeo took the baby "Wait one of them, you mean we have twins"

Juliet nods her head "They're both girls also" Gnomeo's eyes widened at the sound of two little baby girls.

"What do we name them?" he said right as Benny, Shroom, Lord Redbrick, and Lady Blueberry.

"Well I don't know Gnomeo" says Juliet

"Look what we have here" says Lord Redbrick looking into the blanket that Juliet was holding.

"So how many and is it a boy a girl?" asks Benny

"We have twin girls "say Gnomeo and Juliet at the same time

"Twin Girls, that's wonderful, so what are their names" ask Benny

"We don't know" says Gnomeo looking at the purple hat baby gnome in his hands "Juliet why don't you name them."

"Well they have purple hats so why not the one you're holding should be named Violet and the one I'm holding Indigo."

"Perfect names just like you" says Gnomeo

Juliet blushed what Gnomeo had said "I think they need middle names also." "So Violet will be Orchid from we first met and Indigo why not Rose after what I hold on my pedestal."

Gnomeo and Juliet lived Happily Ever after, well almost except as the years went by their worst fear came to them Violet turned out to be a trouble maker. Violet was put next to her mother's spot right next to the water, with her arms crossed, her feet crossed while she stood in her spot, and always had her signature smirk on her face while she stood very still while the humans were home. Unlike Indigo who stood under the window nearest to the house with a book in her hands, the way she posed it looked like she was holding the book and the title of the book was Romeo and Juliet, Violet has always wondered why the name of the book sounded so similar to her and Indigo has told her the story before so she has wondered why the story sound familiar also.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to comment. Next Chapter is called Thirteen year Later. Let's find out how much trouble Violet gets into and how thirteen year old twin sisters act around each other. **


	4. Thirteen Year Later

**Chapter One: Thirteen Years Later:**

It was a very warm breezy summer day. The gnomes of the of the new red and blue combined garden were busy at work, except Juliet who was looking around the garden for something and her daughter Indigo was under an apple tree reading her Romeo and Juliet book. Juliet is walking quite fast all around the garden for whatever she is looking for when she spots Gnomeo working on the lawnmower that broke down yesterday during a lawnmower race in the ally.

Juliet runs over towards Gnomeo saying "Gnomeo, there you are, can you help me?" Juliet said looking into a blackberry bush that was next to Gnomeo.

Gnomeo looked over at Juliet looking into a blackberry bush "Well I've been right here since the humans left this stupid lawnmower just won't start you see" he tried starting the lawnmower , it starts then goes out after about two seconds. "So you need some help looking for something?"

Juliet brings her head out of the bush with some squashed berries on her face and hat. Gnomeo hands her a towel that was on a log near the lawnmower.

"More like someone" says Juliet taking the towel and wiping her face and hat clean.

"Who you looking for" says Gnomeo putting the tools he was using on the ground.

"I'm looking for Violet" then Juliet put her hand up to her eyes to look around the garden. Then she looked over at Gnomeo and said "She wasn't in her spot this morning the humans could have seen she wasn't there." as Juliet looked back into the garden.

"Juliet calm down, what's the worst she could do."

"Gnomeo did you hear me right, I said Violet our little trouble maker."

"I heard you the first time Juliet, but Indigo doesn't seem like anything is wrong, so maybe Violet went to help someone with their work." Gnomeo thought about what he just said then said "Yeah lets go"

They walked all over the garden, but still no sign of Violet "I told you something was up." Said Juliet giving Gnomeo a look of I told you so.

"What" said Gnomeo as Benny and Shroom came up to them along with Featherstone and Indigo right behind them.

"Any Luck" says Benny

"No Luck what so ever, it's like she's disappeared off the face of the Earth" says Gnomeo and Juliet at the same time as Juliet sits down in the grass near her pedestal, Nanette's lily pad, and Violet's tree stump.

Just then they hear a lawnmower start up and a puppy bark. Gnomeo and Juliet get a confused look on their faces and look over at the broken lawnmower still just sitting near the shed.

"Where on Earth is that coming from" says Gnomeo looking around the garden. The rest of the gnomes who had been helping look for Violet also looked up to see where the sound was coming from.

"It's coming from the ally" says Indigo as she points towards the gate. All the gnomes run over to the gate. Gnomeo pushes open the gate to find Mr and Mrs. Montague's puppy Daisy and their kitten Lily along with a lawnmower with a little, girl, purple hat gnome.

"I'm going to beat you Daisy" yelled the gnome which Gnomeo and Juliet recognized as Violet. Violet raced Daisy to the end of the ally and then turned, but slowed sown about in the middle on her way back. Daisy crossed the finish line first.

"You beat me this time Daisy" Daisy barked at this and started jumping up and down.

"Violet Orchid Montague" yelled Gnomeo over by the gate right as Lily climbed over the fence and into the garden.

Violet closed her eyes and thought "Oh, dear I'm in trouble now, but oh well I'm just going to come back out here when no one is looking and race Daisy again" " Yes, father" Violet said as she turned around looking all innocent.

"What are you doing in the ally" said Gnomeo looking very angry.

"Well… um…"

"Yes, what is it"

"Well I saw…" Violet looked around the ally for something and spotted Daisy with her head on the lawnmower. "I saw Daisy come out here and everyone else was asleep, so I decide to do it on my own and Daisy ran into the garden across the ally. So I went to find her in that over grown garden" she pointed over at the garden where Gnomeo and Juliet had first met. "Then after about five hours in there I finally found her looking at a lawnmower in the middle of what looked like used to be a heart with some gas next to it so I filled up the tank and pushed it into the ally. I just wanted to see why everyone loved lawnmower races since me and Indigo isn't allowed on a lawnmower, near a lawnmower, or even in the ally.

Gnomeo looked over at the lawnmower and then at Juliet who grabbed his arm and pulled him out of everyone's ear shot. Then everyone returned to the garden except Indigo who decided to tell Violet what she did wrong.

"Gnomeo, you can't let her get in trouble for just being curious and helpful." Said Juliet looking over at Violet and Indigo bickering over rules. Juliet just rolled her eyes and murmured "Kids"

"But Juliet she disobeyed us and went into the ally."

"To get Daisy back into the garden and remember we disobeyed our parents by seeing each other when we shouldn't of."

"I know, but I just don't want her to end up in up almost getting run over by a truck or something like me, falling through a green house roof like you, or even falling off a tree branch like you again."

"Don't forget you almost got smashed by a lawnmower accident"

"Another reason she shouldn't go off riding lawnmowers I almost got smashed, but lucky for me a tire was in the ally or I wouldn't of met you or even have the girls" Gnomeo said looking at Juliet then at the girls then back at Juliet.

"Gnomeo calm down she's just a kid, she wants adventure, not sitting on her little tree stump in the garden" Juliet said giving him a hint that he was treating her just like her father treated her.

Gnomeo thought it over "I know what you're saying I'm treating her like your treated you."

"Exactly, now just don't worry about that, lets worry about the move that's coming up in about a week and according to Benny he overheard the humans talking about a yard sale and selling some of us gnomes since there won't be enough room in our new garden."

"Ok and that's my problem how" Gnomeo said giving Juliet a confused look.

"I mean they could put my dad, your mother, me, you, Benny, Featherstone, Indigo, or even Violet in the yard sale."

Gnomeo looked over at the girls who were now playing a game of hop scotch while they talked and seeing how happy there family was together no matter how much Violet got in trouble, or how busy him and Juliet were, or even Indigo constantly reading her book. Then he thought about losing his mother, Juliet losing her father just like he didn't have a dad, or even not having a best friend. Then he thought about Indigo and Violet not having him as a dad or no dad at all or not having Juliet as a mother or no mother at all or neither one of them if they were sold at the yard sale, but that would never happen they were most likely to sell Paris or the goons because they were weird little gnomes.

Then when Gnomeo looked up from the dusty ground, he saw that Juliet and the kids were walking through the gate. He caught a glimpse of Violet calling Daisy who had been lying next to the lawnmower and she looked at the lawnmower and a sad face popped on her. This made Gnomeo think maybe I should teach Violet and Indigo how to drive a lawnmower, well I'll teach Indigo if she wants to learn. Just like Juliet said Violet just can't be stuck in the garden her whole life like Juliet was.

Gnomeo walked back into the garden to find everyone back at work, Indigo sitting in the shade reading again, Lily the kitten sitting up on the porch railing, Daisy fetching a stick that Violet had just threw across the yard. Gnomeo was about to walk over to Violet when the weather vanes gave the signal to get back into place.

Snap thought Gnomeo has he ran over to pick up his shovel, get Shroom, and get in their spot. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Montague cam out into the garden with some boxes labeled "Yard Sale". Mr. and Mrs. Montague packed many things including: a pair of gardening gloves, The Goons, Paris, and many more things, but when Mr. and Mrs. Montague weren't looking Violet got out of her spot and ran over to the box.

"Violet come back here" yelled / whispered her mother, but Violet didn't hear her. She got to the box and helped Paris and The Goons out of the box, but when she was helping the Goons out she fell into the box and then Mr. and Mrs. Montague came back over and took the box into the house.

All the gnomes got out of their spots "Now what" asked Juliet in a sad and scared tone.

"I don't know Juliet, any suggestions anyone." Gnomeo said looking at the other gnomes who just stood there with nothing to say. "Anyone, Indigo" Gnomeo asked in a begging tone

" Sorry father we don't know what to do , but wait till tomorrow and see if she gets sold or not, but not to hurt your feelings , but she most likely will seeing how she doesn't have a chip, scratch, dint, or crack on her so that might be the last time we see her." Said Indigo then she turned away and walked back to her spot to read her book again.

All the gnomes looked over at the almost pitch black house. Only the upstairs lights were on, the only thing down stairs you could see was Lily and Daisy looking threw the window.

**What is going to happen to Violet? Is Indigo right was that the last time they will ever see her again? Or will they save Violet and she won't be sold to someone else? **

**Stay tuned to find out what happens to Violet in my Next Chapter Yard Sale!**


End file.
